Angel
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: She was sitting in the sunlight and she was gorgeous. He thought she was so beautiful... Will be a crossover with Law & Order: UK, as soon as I publish the fourth chapter. Connie, Lupes, Kevin and Mike go to London.
1. Prologue: Angel

Angel

Michael had broken his Blackberry and was going to get another one until something caught his eye. It was Connie. She was sitting alone, looking out a window. She was sitting _in the sunlight_. "_She looks beautiful,_" he thought. He never paid attention to her beauty because he was always busy messing with his cell phone and busy in trails. No, he wouldn't waste this opportunity to say something nice to her. However, he didn't know what to say to her. He walked up to her and stuttered.

"Michael, are you all right?" She furrowed her brow and looked at him. He couldn't open his mouth. He was too scared to. His throat closed up and he began to sweat. "Michael… were you going to say something?"

"C-Connie, I think you're beautiful!" He said quickly. "You smell beautiful, you know that?" She stood up and hugged him tightly while pecking him on the cheek.

"You're so sweet, Michael," she smiled and was about to walk off.

"You're an angel…," he simply stated. She turned around and stared at him. "I-I think I'm attracted to you…"

They both stood there; silent… they had nothing to say.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue? I'm afraid to… I'm afraid I'll get the characters wrong… :( I did read that Michael is on his Blackberry constantly and uses unusual methods to get the truth. I don't know about Connie, though...**


	2. I want you

**A/N: I chose some of the lyrics from **_**Suite: Judy Blue Eyes**_**. It's copyright to Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

She had nothing to say while standing there. "_He loves me, I knew it. I knew he was keeping it a secret for the longest time. No wonder he looks at me funnily and no wonder he was scared to say something to me,_" she thought. "_However, I've always quite liked him… what should I say?_" She smiled.

"I want you Connie," he stated. "I don't care what I've done in the past or the present; I care about you so much. I want to forgive you forever I've done. I don't want anyone else and that's forever. If we break up, I'll go right back to you," he shuffled his feet and slightly blushed. He drew her in close. "You promise not to tell Jack?"

She hugged him tightly. "I promise…," she softly sighed.

_It's getting to the point  
Where I'm no fun anymore  
I am sorry  
Sometimes it hurts so badly  
I must cry out loud  
I am lonely  
I am yours you are mine  
You are what you are  
And you make it hard…_

He kissed her deeply. They had to hurry because they were due in a trail at 3:15…

* * *

**Trial, part 34**

**June 7, 2010**

He had trouble concentrating during the trail but Connie urged him on. She was proud of him. She didn't care if he used unusual methods to get the truth – she thought it was different.

"Mr. Cutter, do you believe the defendant loved butchering innocent animals by poisoning them with lead hydrogen arsenic?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you believe he got tired of killing animals and resorted to killing innocent children?"

"I believe he got tired of killing animals because it wasn't worth it. I also believe he did it because it wasn't as 'fun' to watch animals die. With humans, it was a more violent reaction. Seeing them die calmed him down. That is all, Your Honour," he sat back down. Connie patted him on the back and he smiled brightly at her. She grinned toothily.

* * *

"Do we find the defendant guilty under first degree murder?"

"Yes," all of the juries replied. The judge banged his gavel loudly and declared…

"We find the defendant guilty of murder in the first degree." The victim's mother wailed as a police officer slowly led her out of the courtroom. Connie looked at Mike solemnly. He patted her on the back.

"It's all right Connie," he said softly. "The defendant's mother will be able to visit him, I hope."

"I hope so… I could never live like that, knowing that my child would be in jail for the rest of his life…" He calmly stroked her head and neck. She closed her eyes for a minute, turning around to see Lupes and Kevin. They seemed to want to comfort her as well, even though they weren't sure how to.

"Hey sweetie… do you want to go out for a drink?" Kevin asked while smiling. "I know Lupes does, how about you too, Mike?"

"Yeah, sure thing," he nodded. The four walked off peacefully… however, they had no idea that someone was following them…

* * *

**A/N: I wonder who's following them? I dunno, that'll be in the next chapter!**

**EDIT: Sorry it's so short, I wasn't sure what else to write about. **

**So is it good so far or are they OOC?  
**


	3. New evidence

Chapter 3

Everyone was half-drunk (except Lupes for some on reason) but the four didn't seem to care. Connie looked into Mike's eyes and whispered. "M-Mike, I'm pregnant…." He looked at her with the strangest eyes. "Y-yeah… r-remember that time we got realllly drunk a-and you came home with me?" She slurred.

"Wait… what?" Lupes looked at the half-drunk beautiful lady. "You're pregnant because you got 'realllly drunk' and went home and messed around with Mike? That's not surprising," he rolled his eyes. "That's what drunken people do!" he looked at them. "I'm going to go home, I'm tired."

"B-bye…," everyone slurred. Lupes walked out and put on his jacket. It was slightly cold out because the clouds were blocking the sun. That was unusual for July. Lupes never complains though. He loved it, rain or sun. Kevin got up shakily.

"I-I guess I'll go too," he looked at Mike and Connie. His drunkenness seemed to be wearing off.

"B-bye," Connie and Mike slurred.

* * *

Mike and Connie finished their drinks and their drunkenness wore off. They were both left with a bad hangover. They had just stepped outside when someone stood in front of them. "H-hello…," the kid said weakly. "Are you Mike Cutter?" She asked.

"Why, yes I am, who are you?" Mike smiled.

"I'm Julia… my real name would be Julia Cutter…," she said weakly. "I found out where you lived and I found out where you worked… I walked up to your boss, Jack McCoy and asked you where you were…" Connie nudged him.

"Connie… I had a girlfriend in college. We may have messed around. I did some things I'm not quite proud of."

"Me too Mike, me too…," Connie sighed. "So you have a daughter. Are you going to adopt her?"

"Maybe so, Connie… where did you come from, Julia?" He asked.

"I came from the orphanage just up the street from here," she replied. "My momma didn't want me, so she gave me away… I found out she was murdered while vacationing in London. I found out my real father was still alive, in this city! I couldn't believe it – the father I had never met lived here. It makes sense though, this is one of the largest cities in America."

"My girlfriend was murdered?" He gasped slightly. "Did they find out who it was?"

"No… it's a cold case. It's possible that he's living here and going to get me… but I doubt it."

"Mike, we should talk to Jack about this," Connie looked into his eyes. "Maybe he could send us to London." Mike thought long and hard for about half a minute, though it seemed like an eternity. "Mike, are you there?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah… sorry Connie, I was just thinking hard. All right, let's go talk to Jack about this. Maybe he can give us some advice."

* * *

The three walked into Jack's office. Jack was on the phone. "I'll call you later," he hung up. "I see you met your daughter, Julia, Mike."

"Yes… I did, Jack; did you know her mother's murder is a cold case?"

"What?" Jack looked at Mike funnily. "What was your mother's name, hon?" he looked at Julia in the eyes.

"Her name was Lisa Smith," she replied. "A common last name, but, are you saying you may have some files on her somewhere?" Jack nodded and searched around in his file cabinet. Jack knew Smith was a common last name but he did his best to find it. He cared about kids; he really did love them. He just doesn't know how to show it. His grizzled face hid his true emotions deep down inside.

"Here it is," he pulled it out of the cabinet. It was so tightly packed that he had to pull hard on it. He slightly grunted. "There," he sighed. He looked through it thoroughly while the three waited in silence. The phone rang; Jack looked at it but he recognised the number as being out of state, of course, he didn't know _where_. "Hello?" he picked it up.

"Hallo," someone with a thick British accented answered.

"Who is this?" Jack asked, not wanting to sound rude.

"I'm George Castle of the London Police Department. We're looking for a man that murdered a woman named Lisa Smith. We believe he's escaped into New York City," the man replied.

"Yes. I was just looking at that. There seems to be some evidence missing from it." Connie and Mike looked at each other while gasping.

"Evidence? We don't have much evidence either. You may have more than we do."

"I'd love to go to London," Connie whispered into Mike's ear. "It's my favourite city. Would you like to go, Mike?"

"Yes… I want to go as well," he whispered back. He was about to say something else but was interrupted by Jack.

"I'm going to send you, Connie and Mike as well as Lupo and Bernard to London, where you will meet with James Steel and Alesha Phillips. There, you will go over the case files with them and discuss some things. Be careful, all right?"

"Thank you so much," Connie smiled. "What about Julia?" she blinked.

"I'll look after her, is that all right Mike and Julia?"

"Yes," the two replied.

"All right, pack your things. I'll see if I can get you four a flight ASAP," Jack smiled. Connie hugged Mike tightly.

* * *

Mike let Julia spend the night at his house. Connie of course, rarely goes home nowadays. She prefers going to Mike's house as well. The two interchangeably cook dinner for each other, sometimes helping each other. Connie was exhausted (well, mainly because of the obvious). Mike was tired but he just couldn't sleep. A lot was on his mind. He had found out he had a daughter and then he was going to London? Mike's eyes pried the darkness of his dark room. Connie was mumbling in her sleep, but he didn't think anything of it. He could see her figure in the darkness, though. He smiled to himself and finally fell asleep.

Tomorrow will be a long day…

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They'll be going to London! This chapter starts the crossover with LOUK. I hope you guys don't mind. Cya later! This'll be fun! I LOVE LOUK!**


End file.
